Jack Angel
| birth_place = Modesto, California, U.S. | residence = Studio City, California, U.S. Malibu, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = San Francisco State University | occupation = Voice actor, radio personality | years_active = 1957–present | website = | spouse = Barbra Angel ( 19??; ; 1980) |1984}} | children = 3 }} Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor and former radio personality. He has provided voice-overs for animation and video games. Angel has voiced characters in shows by Hasbro and Hanna-Barbera such as Super Friends, The Transformers and G.I. Joe and has been involved in numerous productions by DreamWorks, Disney and Disney Pixar. Before becoming involved with voiceover work, Angel was initially a disc jockey for radio stations, namely KMPC and KFI. Life and career Angel was born in Modesto, California, the second child of John Angel, a Greek immigrant, and Lucille (née Parsons). He graduated from San Francisco State University in 1957, and at the same time, he was hired as a disc jockey for a California radio station and decided to focus on a career in radio programs. A decade later, he had become one of the most popular radio personalities with his radio programs being heard on stations KMPC and KFI, Los Angeles. In the early years of his career, he also landed roles in stage productions at The Actor's Ring and the Portland Civic Theater. It was during his broadcasting career that he began experimenting with voiceovers he would produce for clients; while at KMPC, Angel's demo ended up in the hands of Gary Owens, who already had made his own inroads as an animation voiceover actor and forwarded Angel's demo tape to his agent. After almost 20 years in radio, Angel shifted to voice acting on a full-time basis. Angel's first jobs in the voice-over industry came in the mid-1970s, voice acting on the series Super Friends, in which he played Hawkman, The Flash and Super Samurai, including The All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, Super Friends, The Legendary Super Powers Show and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. During that time, he made guest appearances in Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and The Smurfs. In the second season of Transformers series (1985), Angel was the voice of Astrotrain, Smokescreen, Ramjet, and Omega Supreme, and he reprised the roles of Ramjet and Astrotrain in Transformers: The Movie (1986). In the third and fourth seasons of The Transformers (1986-1987), Angel voiced Ultra Magnus (who had been played by Robert Stack in Transformers: The Movie) and in the fourth season he voiced Cyclonus following the death of Roger C. Carmel. He also lent his voice to the character Dr. Zachary Darret in the 1984 CBS animated series Pole Position, and also voiced Wet Suit on Sunbow's G.I. Joe and several characters on Dino-Riders. In 1995, he was the voice of Nikki in the animated film Balto. He played the SWATbots on Sonic the Hedgehog, The Liquidator on Darkwing Duck, The Chief of Police in Goof Troop, and Nick Fury on Spider-Man: The Animated series. In 2001, Angel was the voice of "Teddy" in the movie A.I. Artificial Intelligence. He provided voices for animated films such as A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Ice Age: The Meltdown, Cars, Horton Hears a Who, The Prince of Egypt, The Iron Giant, and Aladdin. Angel has also ventured into video games, narrating the cult hit Killer7 as well as playing Wonkers the Watilla in Dreamfall: The Longest Journey, The Mayor in Ratchet & Clank, and Ammand the Corsair in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. In 2002–12, shortly after the death of Gene Moss, Jack Angel voiced Smokey the Bear in a few public service announcements and radio spots. In 2007, he voiced an alien called Technorg on Ben 10. He also voiced Papa Smurf in the 2011 special, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. Nickelodeon Angel has done some voice work in Animated shows for Nickelodeon in the 2000s. His roles include: *Superintendent Chaplin in Hey Arnold!. *MacTavish in the second part of the episode "Sir Nigel" in The Wild Thornberrys *The Pirate Captain on the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender titled "The Waterbending Scroll". *The Weathered One on an episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot titled "Weapons of Mass Distraction". *Comrade Chaos on El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera in the episode "Old Money". He provided "additional voices" in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, and the voice of Chunk in Toy Story 3. He is also provided additional voices for Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The Dukes, Snorks, Dino-Riders, The Smurfs, Asterix and the Big Fight, The Little Mermaid, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Land of Enchantment, Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire, Aladdin, Hercules, The Iron Giant, Monsters, Inc., Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gothic 3, Horton Hears a Who,'' Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, ''The Darkness II, The Lorax, Monsters University and Despicable Me 2. His uncredited voice roles include Rock in the 2014 American biblical epic film Noah and an Egyptian in the 1998 animated film The Prince of Egypt. Personal life Angel was married twice; he was first married to Barbara Angel, they remained married until they divorced in 1980. He then married his second wife, talent agent/agency owner Arlene Thornton in 1984; together they have three children. They live in Studio City and Malibu, California. Filmography Animated films Animated series * Mork & Mindy: The Animated Series - Additional voices * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show — Additional voices * The Dukes — Additional voices * Snorks — Additional voices * Pole Position — Dr. Zachary Darrett * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs — Additional voices (English dub) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur — Prof. Chin * Dino-Riders — Additional voices * Blondie and Dagwood — Mr. Beasley and Herb Woodley * Kid 'n Play – Additional voices * The Wizard of Oz (TV series) – Additional voices * Space Cats — Additional voices * Where's Waldo? – Additional voices * ProStars – Additional voices * The Legend of Prince Valiant — Additional voices * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire - Additional voices * The New Adventures of Captain Planet — Additional voices * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor — Additional voices * All-New Dennis the Menace — Additional voices * Sonic Underground — Gondar Video games Live action films — Voice * Deal of the Century — Announcer * Funny Lady — Radio Announcer * The World's Greatest Lover — Voice on Record * Trenchcoat — Head Kidnapper * Joey (film) — Fletcher the Dummy * Beetlejuice — Voice of The Preacher * Hook — Pirates (ADR) * Mom and Dad Save the World — Additional voices (uncredited) * The Fifth Element — Alien Commander * Vendetta — Old Gaspare (ADR) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence — Teddy * Looney Tunes: Back in Action — The Crusher * Noah — Rock (ADR) (uncredited) Live action * The Young and the Restless — Judge Martin J. Kline * King B: A Life in Movies — Jack Cole * Deterrence — Secretary of Defence * Crime and Punishment in Suburbia — Russ * Scrubs - PA System Announcer Other * The Legend of Paul Bunyan (short) — Narrator * The Six Million Dollar Man — Voice of Tower Operator * Metric Meets the Inchworm (short) – * CBS Library — Mister Spitznagle ("The Incredible Book Escape") * The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson — Promo Announcer * Silver Spoons — Chess Player * Amazing Stories — Dog School Security Guard ("The Family Dog") * Harry and the Hendersons — TV Wrestler * I Am My Resume (short) — Stan Angeles * Crime Story — Narrator * Scrubs — PA System Announcer ("My Waste of Time") * Brad and Gary (short) — Gary * The Don of the Flies (short) — Narrator, Stooley, Harry and Moon (He also produced the short) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol — Papa Smurf * The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow — Papa Smurf * Recruited (short) — Principal Appearances Jack Angel was featured on The Voice Actor panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2012. The following year, he attended TFcon as a guest where he reprised his roles as Ultra Magnus, Astrotrain and Cyclonus for a voice actor play. Category:1930 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American radio personalities Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors of Greek descent Category:Male actors from California Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American people of Greek descent Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:American military personnel of the Korean War